All She Knows
by n2aabmmummy
Summary: Jesse helps Quinn regain all she had lost but as she relies more and more on him, her friends worry about his Svengali like influence
1. Chapter 1

**All She Knows**

He must have been watching for her, because the door opened as she reached the garden. Lamplight spilled out, illuminating the cobbled walk and Jesse strode out towards her. He swept her into his arms and murmured, "I missed you. You're late coming home today"

Quinn looked at him apprehensively and softly said," Coach Sylvester wanted us to go over our routine for Nationals. I'm sorry Jesse" She tensed, waiting for him to admonish her but relaxed when all he did was kiss her. "

"Just let me know next time. I'll pick you up when it's over. You know I worry about you.", as he continued raining kisses on her face. He carried Quinn into the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. His lips took passionate possession of hers and his hand cupped her chin, and keeping her mouth captive beneath his.

Not that it needed to be kept captive, Quinn was already addicted to Jesse's kisses, loving the way he dominated her with his mouth, and his tongue. She willingly complied to his hands urging her to take her clothes off. Her body was in tune to each and every touch of his. Before long, they were making love with passionate abandon. Quinn found Jesse mesmerizing. He dominated her in every way and yet she wanted more and more of him. Quinn had never wanted a man in such a way before; she had never allowed any man to have the upper hand.

* * *

Quinn had met Jesse during the summer after she gave birth to Beth. She had moved back in with her mother and during the holidays was working out to be ready for the Cheerios tryouts. Her plan was to regain her spot on the team and she needed to be in fighting condition. She had bumped into Jesse in the park and they had got talking, cautiously on her part, as she was still wary of him after his betrayal of the glee club. They met everyday after the initial meeting and Jesse not only coached her during her physical exercises but included vocal training for her. He insisted that she not only regain her Cheerios position but be a genuine contender for solos in Glee. He even insisted on a fashion makeover for her so that when she wasn't in her Cheerios uniform: he was that confident that she'd win her spot back: she'd be more stylish and sophisticated. He wasn't very fond of her preference for the sweet baby doll dresses, preferring her to be in dresses that were sexier. In fact, unknown to her, Jesse St James was molding Quinn in to the image of his perfect woman. Quinn was blessed to be born naturally gorgeous, so all Jesse did was "tweak" her to his liking and keep her emotionally dependant on him. With Quinn, she felt that Jesse understood her and she let her walls down.

None of her friends knew of her dependence on Jesse at that time, as Mercedes had gone to visit relatives in San Francisco for the whole summer and Kurt attended theater camp in New York. When Jesse had to leave for UCLA, the separation was surprisingly hard for Quinn. She didn't realize that she'd invested so much emotion in to her relationship with Jesse; she'd thought that they were just friends. The day he left was the first time they'd kissed. Jesse was an accomplished lover; and Quinn was left breathless by his kisses.

From then on, Jesse kept in touch with Quinn through daily phone calls. He'd make it a point to come back to Lima as often as he could to be with Quinn. Jesse was in love with Quinn but it was a selfish kind of love as he wanted her to be how he wanted her to be. And now he was back as a Co- musical director for the New Directions, fulfilling one of the requirements of his course to complete a six months internship. His parents were still in England, so he had the house to himself and now Quinn was living with him. Age wasn't an issue as the age of consent in Ohio is 16 and Quinn was now 17 and Jesse 18. Money also wasn't an issue as Jesse's parents made up for their long absences by providing him with all the money he could need.

Jesse didn't like not knowing what Quinn was doing. He was possessive of Quinn and he made her account for everything on her schedule. He would never hurt her physically but he chained her emotionally. Quinn always felt the need to please Jesse. It was as if her happiness depended on him being equally happy. She would avoid talking to boys because she didn't want Jesse to be jealous. Besides classes and Cheerios, they did everything else together. Quinn didn't have lunch with her friends alone anymore, Jesse'd always be there. She never went out with them if Jesse couldn't come. But Quinn excelled in her studies, was reinstated as Cheerios Captain and she was fighting for solos in Glee and getting them more often than not nowadays.

* * *

Quinn's friends were surprised to know of Quinn's relationship with Jesse. Rachel was quite vocal in her objections both in their relationship and also him acting as co-director.

"Are you trying to sabotage us again, Jesse?" Rachel seethed

"No, I decided to do my internship here because I want to be with the girl I love." Smiling at Quinn as he spoke

"You said the same thing to me" reminded Rachel

"Ahh...but now I'm not being pushed by my coach to be here or be in a pretend relationship. I have nothing to gain by New Directions losing. And there's so much more at stake for me now," Jesse said, shutting Rachel up

As a co-director, Jesse brought his experience and enthusiasm to the benefit of the New Directions. Their rehearsals became more focused and regimented and there was no doubt in anybody's mind that Nationals were definitely in their grasp. Everyone agreed that Jesse was proving to be a welcome addition to New Directions.

However, on the personal front, things were different.

"Kurt, I'm worried about Quinn. She's so controlled nowadays. Haven't you noticed that she hardly says a word to us when Jesse's around, definitely not to the other boys anyway," Mercedes said to her best friend.

"That's right; she doesn't even go out alone with us anymore. Its always one excuse or another about what she has to do with Jesse. He seems to be her Svengali" Kurt replied

"Svengali?" Mercedes asked

"Svengali is this character in du Maurier's novel, Trilby. I guess the common meaning would be a person who with evil intent manipulates another into doing what is desired. It is frequently used for any kind of coach who seems to exercise an extreme degree of domination over a performer, especially if the person is a young woman and the coach is an older man. "Kurt said reading from his Google search result

"That so sounds like Jesse. Well, maybe not evil but definitely dominates Quinn. I'm really worried about her, Kurt. We should say something to her."

Blaine too had noticed the marked change in Quinn's behaviour with the arrival of Jesse St James as the co director of Glee. Blaine was attracted to Quinn and initially thought that there might be a chance for him. But he instinctively felt that all wasn't right in that relationship. Though Quinn could never be called gregarious, she'd always been friendly with him, but now she didn't even make eye contact with any of the boys, even those in Glee. If she was paired with a boy during a routine, once it was over, she'd quickly sit again beside Jesse. He was strumming his guitar and singing the Bruno Mars song "All She Knows" as he felt the lyrics fit his thoughts of Quinn, he kept singing the parts that expressed his thoughts:

And I'm on the outside

Knowing that you're all I want

But I can't do anything

I'm so helpless baby

Everyday same old things

So used to feelin pain

Never had real love before

And it ain't her fault

She knows better but

She can't help it

Wanna tell her

But would that be selfish

How do you heal

A heart that can't feel, it's broken

His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows

His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows

You've been livin this way so long

You don't know the difference

And it's killing me

Cause you can have so much more

I'm the one you're looking for

But you close your eyes on me

So you still can't see

**A.N: To any who have read my stories, you'd know by now that my heroine is always Quinn and I've tried different pairings for her. Time and time again I seem to go back to Jesse as there are so many different aspects of his character to play with and I still think he and Quinn look perfect together. **

**And then there's Sam. **

**I looooooove Sam and Quinn (I am a massive shipper of them) so that's why I try to limit my usage of Sam as there's always this tendency for me to give Sam his happy ending ;-) Anybody else has this problem when writing?**


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N: Hi there…it's been ages since I updated. Life (my own), the termination of Pettygron (I'm probably the only one who adored these two together: they made a spectacular looking pair) and also, to a degree, the Fabrevans split, has left me uninspired. Therefore, I'd like to give a big shout out to _**BuffyBrennan**_ (I tried to PM, but couldn't) for getting me out of my stupor. I loved your suggestions but at this moment, I'm still a little mad with Sam for dumping Quinn (I know, I know Quinn was in the wrong but I'm biased, I looooove Quinn, so she's ALWAYS right, even when she's wrong LOL) And yes, I so agree with your assessment of how the season has gone so far : RM, you should be ashamed of yourself! So, _**BuffyBrennan,**_ I'm writing this little bit, just because you got me thinking again. Thank you and I hope it's not a disappointment!_

_And also, my love and best wishes to _**MagitaBrennan (Karen),**_ and _**Broodyboy (Kyle) **_both __whom I've missed on FF. _

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Wait up Quinn, we've got to get together to finish the biology project. Is tomorrow all right with you?" Blaine asked as they were project partners, in their Biology AP class

Quinn smiled and chatted animatedly with him, discussing their schedule and project angle, as they made their way out of school. Blaine couldn't help but wonder at the difference in her when Jesse wasn't around. Jesse was absent from school today as he had a meeting to attend with the Ohio Glee Selection Committee with regards to this years' entrance and performance regulations. Quinn was more like her usual self.

"How are you going back? I can give you a lift. Would you like to go for a burger before heading home?" Blaine ventured to ask

He saw the indecision in Quinn's eyes and then a small affirmative nod and a smile as she said, 'Not the golden arches please…I think I've had enough of that place" remembering her midnight cravings for a Big Mac and Vanilla Thick Shake during her pregnancy. "But you don't have to send me back, I live in Carmel now. It's out of your way"

There was a fiery red 2011 Mercedes SLS idling at the entrance of the school. The car was getting curious looks from the students but as he was about to comment on how great it'd be to own such a car, he saw that Quinn had paled and stopped talking.

She looked worried as she turned to speak, "I'm sorry Blaine. I have to go. A rain check?" as she tried to temper her change of plans with a wobbly smile.

And she quickly ran out to the waiting car. As she reached it, Blaine saw Jesse getting out and opening the passenger door for Quinn.

"I see you got yourself a knight in shining armor to escort you today, "Jesse said evenly, as they drove away, not once glancing Quinn's way.

"Blaine was just discussing our biology project, Jesse…you know there's nobody else but you"

Jesse flicked a glance at Quinn's pale face and said" It's just that I love you so much Quinn. I'm afraid you'll be bored with me and find somebody else. I don't know what I'd do if you left me"

On cue, Quinn laid her hand on his arm and reaffirmed her love for him. Jesse gave himself a small self satisfied smirk, knowing full well that Quinn meant what she was saying.

* * *

The practice session was grueling, the Glee kids, with the exception of Rachel, were groaning, when Jesse insisted they start the repertoire once again from the top. The dance moves were the most complicated New Directions had ever done to date. Jesse insisted that Vocal Adrenalin were winners because not only could they sing but they executed elaborate dance sequences that wowed not only the crowd but also the judges, leaving their competitors in the dust. Will was desperate for a win and eager to beat Vocal Adrenalin, thus letting Jesse dictate the sessions.

The twirls and semi pirouettes were difficult to begin with and the more they practiced the worst they became. There were many missteps and minor tumbles and even Quinn, with all her early gymnastics and cheerleading experience took a tumble. Blaine was partnering Tina, but when Quinn fell, he was quick to respond. He knelt next to her and with one arm around her, supporting her upper body, his other hand massaged her ankle. " Are you ok Quinn?" Quinn looked dazed, probably the combination of tiredness and the sudden slip.

"Let go of her" Jesse literally hissed to Blaine. Blaine looked up in shock at Jesse "I'm just trying to help her," Blain stuttered, his arms still around Quinn. Jesse looked as if he were itching for a fight.

"I've told you, let go of my girlfriend. Do I need to repeat it?" Jesse didn't shout but his intonation was menacing, none the less. Blaine let go of Quinn and fell back, palms held up, placating. Jesse was still shooting daggers at Blaine. The auditorium went deathly silent. Everyone was shocked at the unexpected and unfounded confrontation between Jesse and Blaine. Quinn's face was flushed with embarrassment, "Jesse, can you please help me up? I think I hurt my foot" she quickly said to diffuse the tension. Jesse scooped her into his arms, kissed her forehead and carried Quinn off the stage.

Once they were out of the auditorium, there was virtually a collective release of breathe. "Can somebody please tell me what the hell that was about?" Mercedes said to the group in general.

_A.N.: I'm in the midst of Chapter 3 now, so it'll be up soon too. :)_


End file.
